galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelvin Crepe
Kelvin Crepe is a senior member of the treasure hunter group led Anise's parents. He became her surrogate father after Garam and Masara passed away. Appearance Kelvin is an oddly short man with equally odd jaw which shows his upper lip hanging over his mouth. He wears very simple clothing with a makeshift brown jacket and pants with a white and red sash. He is also covered with scars that suggest his experience in the treasure hunting profession he used to be involved with. History Early Life Kelvin was still depicted as an elderly man in the photo Grog had with the infant Anise and was already a close member of the Treasure Hunter group led by Garam Azeat. Before Garam passed away, he told Kelvin of his wishes of how Anise would grow up to be. When Garam and Masara perished after the cave in, Anise was left under his care and he raised her for eight years, teaching her the basics of piloting and the likes. When Anise became 8, Kelvin decided that she was old enough to be "let go" and made the decision to kick Anise out of her home to fulfill Garam's wish. Eigou Kaiki no Toki When the Relic Raider's engines malfunction because of Anise's insistence that the engineers skip over its full maintenance in the events of the previous games, Anise reveals the original engineer who maintained the Relic Raider on Azeat and brings the crew to retrieve him. Grog greets the team and he calls out for Kelvin and the latter doesn't seem too fazed with Anise's return after 8 years. Kelvin asks what she wants and she simply states that the Relic Raider needs to be fixed again and he agrees to check on it. Kelvin and Grog are brought on the Luxiole and Croix takes the former to the Relic Raider to start the repairs. Kelvin spends the next few days repairing the engines while teaching Croix how to effectively fix the Relic Raider from now on. The repairs are finished and the duo leave after a quick farewell to Anise. In the shuttle back to Azeat, Kelvin asks if Grog has learned anything on how Anise was doing and seems pleased to know that Anise has become a skilled pilot and more importantly, learns that she was the one who chose to stay on the Luxiole. When Grog and Kelvin's shuttle encounter a division of Will ships, Anise is the first to scramble to action to save them. After the rescue, Kelvin requests Coco to gather the Rune Angel Wing in the Briefing Room so that he may address something. When everyone is gathered, Kelvin's puts in a certain frequency to the holographic communicator where Soldum appears on the other end. Soldum is eventually recognized to be the young man in the group photo with the infant Anise and he explains the circumstances of her parent's death and their sacrifice to save her. Soldum apologizes to her as it was his immense curiosity in the Relic Raider's excavation site that caused both Garam and Masara to accompany him to the mineshaft. Anise doesn't seem too saddened about the situation as she had accepted her parent's death long ago and asks Soldum to not continue apologizing. In the middle of the conversation, Kelvin faints due to the light injury he took from the shuttle attack. Anise checks on Kelvin a few minutes later where Mordent informs her that Kelvin's injury is nothing serious and that Nano has already treated him. Anise decides to speak to Kelvin alone and pushes Mordent out of the Infirmary and wakes Kelvin up to speak to him. The two dryly exchange words for a bit before Kelvin mentions that he wanted to fulfill her parent's wish for her. Anise states she never heard of this and asks what her parents wanted from her and Kelvin asks her to look at him in the eyes so he could get a closer look. Kelvin grabs Anise by the face and looks intently at her eyes and states that he sees all that she has experienced alone. Kelvin reveals that what her parents wished for her was fr her to grow strong, and Anise's skills and survival prove that she has indeed come far. However, her parents also wished that Anise would find a place where she truly belonged surrounded by friends and he asks her if the Luxiole is truly the place she thinks she belongs to. Anise answers that she thinks so and Kelvin finally apologizes to her for kicking her out and asks for forgiveness. Anise is tearfully confused at how everyone seems to be apologizing to her today and tells him to stop. Kelvin complies and instead of apologizing, praises her for her efforts in coming so far alone and says that he is proud of her, and that her parents would be as well. Anise starts crying and Kelvin cries with her as they apologize to each other before they calm down soon after. Before Kelvin and Grog leave, he hands an artifact to the crew that Soldum had apparently left on Azeat during his time there and asks them to return it. Personality Kelvin is normally very silent and practices short speech patterns as shown in his brief time on the Luxiole as he responded with laconic affirmations and nods. He treats Grog very violently but it is mostly played for comedic effects as how they address each other is akin to a Yakuza hierarchy (Grog refers to him as "aniki" or big brother). Kelvin honors what is essentially Garam and Masara's dying wishes in taking care of Anise but also fulfilling the other part of their wish in her growing strong and finding her place in the universe. While he gave off the idea and demeanor of being indifferent to his decision in kicking her out, he struggled to actually do so and felt remorse for his actions. A noticeable quirk with Kelvin seems to be his innocent love for children. In nearly every instance with the Rune Angel Wing, the only time he positively responded to any of them were directed toward Nano and Natsume. His voice and disposition changes into a kind old grandfather who smiles and laugh at their innocence and youth. Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters